


Finnlet-Asking Out

by ScreamQween



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Finnlet-Asking Out

“You want to go out with me?"

"Yes”

Finn brushed back his brown hair and looked at the blue haired pale girl that, to be honest, kinda freaked him out. “I-I’m flattered Violet, it’s just...you’re all rock and roll and tattoos and emo and I still play with legos and-” 

“And you really think that’s not why I like you?” Violet laughed. Finn blushed and smiled, “A date sounds great”


End file.
